


Демоны не должны быть милыми

by Natali_Dracula



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Care, Demons, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natali_Dracula/pseuds/Natali_Dracula
Summary: Кроули очень стесняется в своём змеином облике одного особого пятнышка, а Азирафаэль умиляется этому и с ангельским коварством пытается заставить демона показать свой животный облик.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Демоны не должны быть милыми

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят после предотвращения Армагеддона. Курсивом обозначены случаи из разных   
> отрезков времени: и до событий канона, и в 11 лет воспитания Ворлока.

Кроули никогда не был правильным. Он не был правильным ангелом, потому что задавал слишком много вопросов и сомневался в правильности Её намерений. Он не был правильным демоном, потому что привязался к человечеству, полюбил ангела, имел очень хорошее воображение и не был пропитан ненавистью ко всему живому. Даже одна небольшая деталь его змеиного облика нарушала образ злобного и опасного существа. Во времена, когда люди только начинали заселять Землю, его пятно на носу ничего не значило. Однако в какой-то момент смертные начали придумывать глупые символы и решили изображать неприятную на вид кровеносную мышцу в виде двух соединённых половинок. Этот символ стал инструментом выражения любви. И именно этот символ и портил репутацию Кроули, выделяясь красным цветом на чёрной чешуе носа.

Демон был невероятно зол. В своём облике огромного змея он вселял страх и ужас, шипением подталкивал людей к совершению грехов, душил своим мощным и быстрым телом. А что теперь? Кроули видел, как взгляды смертных останавливались на этом чёртовом пятне, когда он приближался к ним. Если человек хоть на мгновение замечал это сердечко, в его голове, каким бы испуганным он ни был, мелькала мысль: «Мило». Падший не переносил этого слова, его выворачивало наизнанку от этих четырёх букв. И самое ужасное в этой ситуации было то, что сердечко на его носу было одним из поводов для Азирафаэля указать Кроули на то, какой он хороший. Когда ангел впервые увидел змея уже с новым, взятым от людей пониманием формы пятна, он коротко хихикнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, и с лучезарной улыбкой поспешил сообщить демону: «Как же ты можешь быть плохим, если у тебя на носу такое милое сердечко?». Падший тогда опешил от такого оскорбления, глупо раскрыв пасть, и это заставило Стража умилиться ещё больше. Кроули, выйдя из оцепенения, прыгнул на ангела, обвив его тело с головы до ног, и яростно прошипел ему прямо в лицо, чтобы он не смел больше никогда употреблять такие слова в отношении него. Он был так унижен, зол и при этом смущён, что сжимал Азирафаэля с силой, после которой у ангела по линии змеиного тела остались синяки, но будь на его месте кто-то другой — был бы задушен и с раздробленными костями.

Конечно же, ангел оставался собой, и с тех пор постоянно пытался заставить Кроули превратиться в змея при нём. Демон злился и шипел, когда чувствовал, как смущение накрывало его с головой. Какой позор для Падшего — краснеть. Он всегда отказывался, старался превращаться в свой настоящий облик только в самых крайних случаях и тогда, когда Азирафаэля не было рядом. Однако ангел был упрямым и регулярно под невинными предлогами пытался добиться своего.

_Кроули и Азирафаэль возвращались поздно вечером до книжного магазинчика. Дул прохладный ветер, но никогда раньше он не причинял неудобств ангелу. Он мог спокойно ходить в своём костюме даже во время снегопада, в отличие от Кроули. Однако в тот вечер Страж сделал вид, что внезапно ощутил, как холод пробирался под кожу. Он обхватил себя руками и поёжился._

_— Ветер залетает прямо под воротник, — пожаловался ангел. — Было бы прекрасно, если бы что-то обернулось вокруг моей шеи, чтобы не пропускать потоки холодного воздуха._

_— Ангел, ты можешь создать себе одежду потеплее, в чём проблема? — Кроули старательно делал вид, будто не понимал намёков._

_— У меня месячный лимит на чудеса скоро закончится, — Азирафаэль посмотрел на демона несчастным взглядом._

_— Ладно, хорошо, — фыркнул Падший. Ангел тут же приободрился и уставился в ожидании. Кроули щёлкнул пальцами — на горло Азирафаэля опустился тёплый, мягкий шарф. — Лучше?_

_— Да, спасибо, мой дорогой, — улыбнулся Страж, скрыв своё разочарование._

_Ангел и демон сидели в книжном магазине: первый на диване, второй в кресле напротив. На кофейном столике между ними стояло три бутылки вина, уже наполовину пустые бокалы были в пальцах двух подвыпивших друзей-врагов, между которыми по традиции произошёл спор._

_— Думаешь, он мог бы поступить иначе? Не всегда можно решить проблему мирным путём._

_— Ох, дорогой, я с тобой не согласен. Один мудрый человек сказал такие слова… Что-то совсем не помню. Наверное, это от алкоголя, но трезветь мне не хочется, — ангел задумался. — О, его слова же были в сборнике цитат, точно-точно! Вон тот шкаф за тобой, на пятой полке сверху книга с красной обложкой и золотистыми вставками. Кроули, знаешь, мне так не хочется подниматься за ней. Да и тебе придётся вставать, а ты этого не хочешь, я думаю._

_— Да, ты прав. Я тут уже пригрелся и продавил под себя место._

_— Было бы так удобно, если бы мы могли чем-то длинным схватить книгу… Мне хочется объяснить тебе свою точку зрения, — Азирафаэль чуть надул щёки и, поставив бокал на стол, сложил руки на груди._

_Демон помедлил пару секунд, чуть слышно вздохнул и поднял ладонь вверх. Книга на полке начала выползать со своего места и вылетела оттуда. Кроули согнул все пальцы, кроме указательного, и его направил на ангела, обозначив книге путь. Та приземлилась ему прямо на колени. Страж мысленно закатил глаза._

_— Спасибо, Кроули. Ага, где-то вот на этих страницах. Нашёл. Послушай..._

_Азирафаэль сидел на диване в квартире Кроули и наблюдал, как тот настраивал свой новый телевизор, чтобы включить фильм. Ангел снова решил попытать счастья._

_— Знаешь, я недавно задумался… У людей есть, например, арахнофобия. Причём они боятся не того, что паук может оказаться ядовитым, а просто одного его вида, шевеления ножек. Есть люди, которые боятся змей. Опять же далеко не все задумываются о ядовитости — их пугает именно внешний вид, форма. А я не боюсь змей. Не потому что я ангел, который должен любить все Её творения. Например, крокодилы или саблезубые тигры немного пугали меня. А змеи совсем нет, — ангел задумался и добавил: — Я читал о них. Говорят, у них прохладные, гладкие чешуйки. Я никогда не трогал змей, но мне так хотелось бы это сделать, чтобы ощутить самому, — Страж опустил голову и принял самый жалобный вид._

_Кроули отвернулся от несчастного ангела, продолжив щёлкать пультом, и с силой сжал зубы. Он понимал, что его провоцировали, но не мог сохранять спокойствие при виде страдающего или расстроенного Азирафаэля, даже если тот притворялся._

_— Что ж, я могу попробовать это устроить, — демон спиной почувствовал, как Страж засиял от радости._

_Падший щёлкнул пальцами, и золотая змея-статуэтка, располагавшаяся на круглом столике, начала оживать. Её искусственное тело постепенно приобрело гибкость и поползло к ангелу. Небольшая змейка забралась на диван и повернулась мордой к Азирафаэлю._

_— С цветом я не заморачивался, но вот чешуя должна ощущаться, как настоящая. Нравится? — демон обернулся, чтобы проверить реакцию ангела._

_Страж нерешительно и будто нехотя погладил золотую змею по морде и кивнул в знак согласия. Однако, всё было понятно._

_Попыток было множество, и каждый раз Кроули избегал превращения в змея. В каких-то случаях выкрутиться было просто, в каких-то ему приходилось использовать все свои воображение и находчивость. Временами он хотел даже плюнуть на всё и поддаться ангелу, потому что после каждой неудачной попытки тот расстраивался, а демон ненавидел, когда это происходило. Особенно по его вине._

Кроули не давал ангелу повода для умиления, даже когда они стали друг другу ближе, чем когда-либо, когда признали чувства. Азирафаэль же в ближайшее время решил предпринять ещё одну попытку, более продуманную, чем все предыдущие. Он знал, что линька у взрослых змей происходит раз в несколько месяцев, и помнил, когда она происходила последний раз. Ангел начал следить за изменениями в поведении или внешности Кроули, чтобы вовремя заметить признаки подготовки к линьке.

После того, как Ад и Рай оставили их в покое, друзья, — возлюбленные, точнее, — получили в распоряжение больше свободного времени, которое могли провести друг с другом. Чаще всего они гуляли или сидели в магазине ангела, реже — в квартире Кроули. Через пару месяцев Азирафаэль начал замечать первые признаки. Демон всегда ел очень мало и редко, но стал отказываться и от алкоголя или пробы еды, которую приготовил Страж. Глаза Падший начал прятать даже в помещении при ангеле, но Азирафаэль успел заметить менее насыщенный цвет за день до того, как Кроули скрылся за очками. Демон фыркал и повышал голос на ангела чаще, чем обычно, и очень много спал. Страж вычитал в книге всё о змеиной линьке и сделал вывод, что сбрасывать выползок Кроули начнёт примерно через три недели, учитывая дни на подготовительные фазы.

План Азирафаэля заключался в том, чтобы в день линьки уговорить демона приехать в магазин и удержать его там. Тогда у Кроули не будет выбора — он превратится в змею прямо в магазине. Однако у ангела были сомнения по поводу этого плана. Все предыдущие попытки были безобидными. В этот раз получалось, что Страж хотел воспользоваться беспомощностью и уязвимостью Кроули во время природного процесса и тем, что тот не сможет не приехать к своему любимому, если тот позовёт. Азирафаэль понимал, что Падшему не составит никакого труда быстро догадаться о том, что ангел всё подстроил, и, возможно, он даже будет обижен. И всё-таки он сам не так давно сказал, что его любимый немного сволочь. Страж будет лишь соответствовать этому. К тому же Азирафаэля волновала не только возможность снова увидеть ту милейшую змеиную морду с сердечком на носу — он хотел помочь Кроули пройти процесс линьки. Никогда раньше он не присутствовал и не знал, больно, неприятно или вообще щекотно его демону во время отслоения кожи. Теперь они были вместе, и ангел не хотел оставлять любимого одного в такой момент.

Кроули чувствовал, что сегодня произойдёт линька. Глаза поменяли цвет, зрение стало очень плохим, обострилось чувство тревожности и усилилось обоняние, потому что он стал уязвимым, человеческая кожа местами слезала, будто от мороза или загара. Он лежал на кровати, завернувшись в одеяло, как в кокон, и не собирался вставать ближайшие сутки. Когда он начал засыпать, на соседней подушке зазвонил телефон. Кроули зло рыкнул, но чуть успокоился, когда увидел на экране «Азирафаэль».

— Что случилось, ангел?

— Кроули, дорогой, ты уже закончил свои дела? Приезжай ко мне.

— Ммнгк… — промямлил демон, — не могу. Сегодня очень неподходящий день.

— Кроули, ты ведь помнишь, что мы теперь…вместе? Ты даже не сказал, что за дела на тебя навалились. Вдруг я мог бы помочь? Я так привык к почти ежедневному твоему присутствию, что за две недели, которые тебя не было, успел соскучиться. Мне… Мне не хватает твоего внимания, — признался Страж. — Мне одиноко, — печально закончил Азирафаэль. Ему не пришлось имитировать расстроенный голос, потому что все его слова действительно были правдой.

— Чёрт, Азирафаэль!.. — Кроули сдержал рычание. Как не вовремя у его ангела закончилось терпение. С другой стороны, демону было приятно слышать эти слова. Он важен, его ждут, в нём нуждаются. — Хорошо, я скоро.

Падший очень вяло скинул с себя одеяло и щелчком пальцев сменил шёлковую пижаму на повседневную одежду. Он не мог оставить ангела одного ещё на день, когда тому без него было так плохо, что он подавил стеснение и признался, что хочет внимания. Кроули рассчитал, что линька начнётся через несколько часов, так что у него было какое-то время, чтобы провести его с любимым.

Ехать почти вслепую было тяжело, но он знал дорогу наизусть, а об аккуратности не беспокоился никогда, поэтому мчался по дороге, доверившись рукам, которые уже по мышечной памяти знали, когда и куда поворачивать. Только скорость с девяноста миль в час сбавил на семьдесят.

Магазин Азирафаэля он тоже знал хорошо, поэтому зашагал к дивану, на котором сидел ангел, как можно уверенней. Страж не должен заметить, что демон почти слепой и очень вялый.

— Ну, ангел, я весь твой. Выкроил пару часов для тебя.

Как только Кроули сел на диван, Азирафаэль притянул его к себе, обняв за плечи и уложив голову себе на грудь, и закинул ноги Падшего поперёк своих. Ангел уже успел забыть о том, что скоро увидит то милое сердечко — он наслаждался тем, что демон рядом, приобнимает его в ответ, бурча что-то вроде: «Я тебе ребёнок, что ли?». Вместе с удовольствием от присутствия Кроули, Страж испытывал ещё и волнение. Он чувствовал, что тело демона было напряжено и чуть вздрагивало от каждого звука: слишком резко затормозила за окном машина, кто-то громко рассмеялся на улице, табличка на двери со стуком сменилась на «Закрыто» по щелчку ангельских пальцев. Падший был непривычно тихим, не пытался даже завести разговор и, казалось, уже засыпал, убаюканный теплом чужого тела.

Он действительно уснул. И опоздал. Ещё час назад у него было время спокойно объяснить Азирафаэлю выдуманную причину, по которой ему нужно было возвращаться домой. Однако, проснувшись, он с ужасом почувствовал, что едва-едва держится в человеческом облике и линька скоро начнётся, а перед ней ему нужно было какое-то время побыть в змеином теле и привыкнуть к ощущениям. Времени на нормальный и неподозрительный уход не осталось, теперь он мог лишь сорваться с места, бросив напоследок, что ему нужно срочно уезжать.

— Мне пора, ангел, — Кроули попытался встать, но чужие руки продолжали удерживать его.

— Побудь со мной ещё немного, пожалуйста.

— Не могу. Пусссти, мне нужно! — демон снова попытался вывернуться, но его прижали ещё крепче.

— Ты можешь сделать это и здесь, — вздохнул Азирафаэль, самолично сдав себя.

— Ты не знаешь, о чём я! — почти проныл демон, но вдруг перестал вырываться. — Подожди. Нет, ты знаешь, да? И ты специально позвал меня именно сегодня, лишь бы я… Твою мать, ангел, я не ожидал, что ты зайдёшь так далеко! Из-за какого-то чёртового пятна ты не оставлял меня в покое уже сколько десятков лет, а теперь ради него воспользовался… — Кроули не договорил, потому что уже не осталось сил: ни физических, ни моральных. Он был шокирован и расстроен. Ему не оставили выбора — он превратится прямо при Азирафаэле, чего тот и добивался.

— Кроули, — тихо обратился ангел, сняв очки с лица Падшего и повернув его к себе. — Хотел бы я сказать: «Посмотри на меня», — чтобы ты мог понять, что я не лгу. Однако твои зрачки тусклые, а глаза мутно-голубые, и, я думаю, ты не можешь увидеть. Дорогой, три недели назад я действительно вспомнил о твоей линьке и решил, что это возможность увидеть тебя в змеином облике. И теперь мне очень стыдно за это. Однако это желание ушло на второй план, когда я захотел присутствовать во время процесса, чтобы как-то помочь тебе. И мои слова, сказанные по телефону, были правдой, потому что я действительно успел соскучиться. Своим присутствием во время линьки я решил…

— Совместить приятное с полезным, — раздражённо закончил за него Кроули.

— Ты веришь мне?

— Ангел, я не могу сделать это при тебе, это очень личное, и я сам не рад тому, что должен через это проходить из-за своей настоящей сущности. Даже если сейчас ты хочешь помочь, когда всё закончится, ты снова начнёшь издеваться надо мной из-за формы пятна. Мне хватило прошлого раза, когда от тебя просто несло умилением!

— Я обещаю, что не буду говорить слова, от которых тебя воротит, — ангел посмотрел в незрячие глаза Падшего и погладил большим пальцем его щёку. — Мы вместе, Кроули, и я тебя не оставлю одного, когда тебе плохо.

Демон закрыл глаза и отвернулся, сжав губы — он всё равно был обижен на ангела. Кроули был готов поверить словам Азирафаэля, но если тот в итоге снова начнёт обзываться милым, то не видать ему Падшего пару месяцев.

Рука Кроули внезапно дёрнулась из-за резко появившейся чесотки, и он, зашипев, начал ещё больше раздражать кожу ногтями, оставляя красные полосы. Страж мягко, но крепко схватил демона за руку, не позволив чесаться и дальше. Падший разочарованно рыкнул, лишённый возможности хоть немного избавиться от мучительного зуда.

— Тебе не пора превращаться?

Кроули нервно сглотнул. Конечно же, пора, уже как десять минут пора. Присутствие ангела всё ещё смущало и нервировало его, но выбора не было. Демон хотел встать на пол с ног Азирафаэля, но настолько ослабел и был близок к превращению, что смог только сползти. Стоя на четвереньках, удерживая себя на дрожащих руках, он мысленно проклинал свою сущность, которая заставляла его действительно ползать. Ангел потянулся к Падшему, чтобы помочь подняться, но тот уже начал терять человеческий силуэт, вытягиваясь, истончаясь. Через несколько мгновений на полу лежал чёрный змей длиной в несколько метров. Его чешуя была тусклой, будто подёрнутой дымкой. Кроули окончательно ослеп, и из-за этого чувство тревоги выросло до предела. Он ненавидел быть слепым из-за чувства абсолютной беспомощности. У него было длинное тело, которое сложно защищать, ведь человек мог отпрыгнуть, уклониться целиком, а змей мог перенести часть тела, но какая-то из них оставалась под ударом. Пока он был слеп, с ним могли сделать что угодно, так ещё и сил на защиту не было.

На улице снова что-то зашумело, и змей заволновался, инстинктивно уползая подальше от двери, через которую, теоретически, могло пройти что-то опасное. Когда Кроули ощутил прикосновение чужой руки, он в панике дёрнулся и начал извиваться, однако его удержали.

— Ты в безопасности, дорогой. Я рядом.

Азирафаэль провёл рукой по воздуху, изолировав помещение от любого шума с улицы — теперь было слышно только тиканье настенных часов, шуршание одежды и периодическое шипение змея. Кроули испугался, потому что уже успел забыть о присутствии ещё кого-то, потому что всегда был один в такие моменты. Инстинкты времён Эдема вопили, что от Стража нужно убегать подальше, а то покромсает пламенным мечом, но демон приструнил их, ведь это же его любимый ангел, который никогда не причинит ему вреда.

Змей около двух часов нервно ползал по полу, обтираясь о ножки стульев и шкафы, пытаясь бороться с сильным зудом по всему длинному телу. Ангел иногда мог расслышать будто жалобное и нетерпеливое шипение, и ему становилось жаль своего любимого, которому приходилось несколько часов мучиться от чесотки и сильной слабости.

Кроули вдруг пополз в сторону сидящего на полу Азирафаэля, ориентируясь на запах и тепло, и слепо ткнулся мордой в бедро. Он с силой тёрся носом о шершавую ткань брюк, ощущая на себе чуть смущённый взгляд. Когда змей разозлился из-за кожи, которая никак не хотела рваться, он, не рассчитав силу, толкнул мордой ногу ангела так, что тому пришлось опереться на руку с другой стороны, чтобы не упасть. Кроули услышал негромкий стук и тихое «Ой» и виновато зашипел.

— Ничего страшного. Ты совсем забыл про ковёр, дорогой. Думаю, он более жёсткий, чем мои брюки.

Кроули вздохнул и пополз в сторону, где, как он помнил, должен был находиться круглый ковёр, под которым был нарисован магический круг-портал в Рай. Наконец добравшись до него, змей нетерпеливо потёрся о ворс мордой, и старая кожа сдалась и лопнула. Собравшись с остатками своей энергии, демон начал активно ёрзать по ковру, чтобы выползок снимался дальше, но процесс шёл не очень хорошо, и змей быстро выдохся. Азирафаэль заметил это и присел рядом, обхватив ладонями прохладное тельце.

— Давай, осталось немного.

Кроули выдохнул и пополз вперёд, а ангел наоборот тянул выползок на себя, и таким образом всё больше насыщенной, блестящей, чёрной чешуи высвобождалось из мутного плена старой кожи. Демон, чтобы не занять собой всю длину комнаты, стал заворачиваться кольцами вокруг Стража, а затем переполз и на него самого, обвившись вокруг талии и выглядывая из-за плеча. Азирафаэль как раз уже стянул выползок с кончика хвоста, скомкал всю полупрозрачную «обёртку» и откинул в сторону, почувствовав около шеи расслабленный выдох. Наконец-то линька закончилась, кожа больше не чесалась, а зрение снова позволяло не беспокоиться о каждом шорохе, но Кроули очень устал, по всему длинному телу ощущалась неприятная тяжесть. Ему срочно нужно было поспать, расслабиться и восстановить силы, а после пробуждения подкрепиться и выпить. Падший устроил голову на плече ангела.

— Дорогой, иди сюда, — тихо позвал Азирафаэль и чуть вытянул руки ладонями вверх, предоставляя змею место на них.

Кроули напрягся. Вот он — момент, ради которого ангел изначально всё это и затеял. Демон мог бы прямо сейчас вернуться в человеческий облик, но какой смысл был и дальше сопротивляться, если все несколько часов Страж видел нос змея? Кроули набрался смелости и заполз на ладони Азирафаэля, тем не менее, опустив взгляд.

— Всё прошло как надо? Хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Змей согласно зашипел, потому что так всё и было в целом, а усталость, он полагал, ангел сам заметил.

— Я хоть помог тебе? — с виной в голосе спросил Страж. Он надеялся, что действительно совместил приятное с полезным, а не только получил первое.

В качестве ответа Кроули на пару мгновений встретился взглядом с Азирафаэлем и, чуть помедлив, благодарно лизнул того в запястье. Демон действительно чувствовал себя менее уязвимым в успокаивающем присутствии Стража, который также помог снять выползок намного легче и быстрее, чем если бы Падший в одиночку ещё около часа ползал по полу. У ангела от души отлегло, и он улыбнулся, глядя на сонного змея.

— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, какой ты красивый змей? Длинный, гибкий, покрытый безупречно чёрными чешуйками, — ухоженная ладонь погладила голову и заскользила дальше по прохладному тельцу, до куда дотянулась рука, — с ярким, красным брюшком, — ангел почесал под змеиной головой, как кота, — с прекрасными, золотистыми глазами.

Азирафаэль подтянул к себе колени, устроив на них смущённого и разомлевшего змея, и схватил ладонями его голову. Ангел перевёл взгляд с хищных глаз на красное, под тон брюшку сердечко, за которым охотился долгое время. Страж помнил о своём обещании и не стал ничего говорить по поводу пятна. Только в мыслях он позволил себе умилиться от вида чуть нервно ёрзающего змея, старательно прячущего взгляд, и восхитительного сердечка на морде. Азирафаэль приблизился и трепетно поцеловал змея в нос, прямо поверх пятнышка. А затем ещё раз и ещё. Ангел услышал тихое, раздражённое шипение. Кроули понимал, что его всё равно считали милым, однако поцелуи были, хоть и более смущающими, но более приятными, чем слова. Однако Падший не мог в открытую признать это. Кончик хвоста подрагивал от удовольствия, и демон старался сдерживаться и не льнуть под ласковые прикосновения мягких губ и ладоней.

Ангел чмокнул змея в нос последний раз и немного отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Опущенные глаза и голова и забавно высовывавшийся язык, продолжавший издавать возмущённое шипение, интонацией очень напоминавшее: «Ну и что за нежности, ангел?». Азирафаэль не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Наверное, ты хочешь поспать? Останься у меня. Можешь лечь на диван. Или тебе комфортнее где-нибудь в темноте и тесноте?

Все несколько метров змеиного тела пришли в движение, меняя положение колец, и затем Кроули кончиком хвоста упёрся ангелу в грудь. Страж не понял, что от него хотели, и демон начал давить сильнее, настойчиво укладывая любимого на спину. Вернее, спиной и головой на кольца своего тела.

— Ох, дорогой, я же тяжёлый.

Азирафаэль вознамерился подняться, но Падший уже укладывался на его груди, ворчливо шипя. Ангел сдался и расслабился, полностью укладываясь на змея, который устроился поудобнее на тёплом и уютном Страже и умиротворённо закрыл глаза на этот раз с довольным сипением. Азирафаэль сомкнул пальцы над Кроули, благодаря чему тот стал чувствовать себя более защищённым со спины, и сам прикрыл глаза.


End file.
